This project will examine neural representations of self-concept development during adolescence from several perspectives. First, the neural correlates of general self-representations in adolescents will be identified, and related to existing neuroimaging research on adult self-representations. Pilot data suggest there are both similarities and interesting differences between adolescent and adult self-knowledge retrieval to be explored. Second, self-knowledge retrieval in domains with which adolescents are more or less identified will be examined for evidence of a pattern of self-concept development that proceeds from an evidentiary to an intuitive basis. It is predicted that there will be significant activation in more automatic, affective regions involved in motivation and memory formation during self-knowledge retrieval from high identification domains. Finally, patterns of neural activation during self-knowledge retrieval will be related to developmental outcomes including both academic achievement and indicators of psychological well-being and adjustment, such as the Child Behavior Checklist and Interpersonal Competence. It is predicted that the correlation between self-concept and developmental outcomes will be stronger in more-identified domains. [unreadable] [unreadable]